


𝑨 𝑫𝒂𝒕𝒆 ❁ 𝑰𝒓𝒖𝒌𝒂 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, First Dates, Holding Hands, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: After weeks of having a crush on her fellow teaching partner (Y/N) is finally ready to go on their first date out in the snow.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Reader
Kudos: 2





	𝑨 𝑫𝒂𝒕𝒆 ❁ 𝑰𝒓𝒖𝒌𝒂 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

"𝐒𝐎𝐑𝐑𝐘 𝐈'𝐌 𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄," I chimed as I finally reached Iruka who was standing in front of the academy.

It was the middle of winter and fresh white snow had painted the ground around us.I always told Iruka I found snow beautiful, and I never realized that he would wait until it snowed to ask me out on a date.

Iruka and I's relationship started off as coworkers. I was a new teacher at the academy and I asked him, seeing as how dedicated he was to his work, to show me around and tell me the basics. He taught me all I had to know about each student and all their special needs. He talked about some like they were a nuisance, but I could tell he cared about each and every one of them. Then as time went on we became really good friends. Whenever I felt stressed I went and talked to him. For the longest time I thought he was annoyed by my venting, but eventually I looked past my insecurity and realized just how much he cared.

While teaching my own class I sometimes would get called out on by being distracted. I was busy watching him teach his students and take care of them. I wanted to be as good a teacher as he was. He was amazing in everything he did.

He was also incredibly sweet. If I worked late, he would come by with dinner and keep me company until I was finished, then he would walk me home. He even came in during lunch breaks to see if I was doing okay. I try to keep the same energy for him.

Once I walked in on him sleeping at his desk late at night. I got caught up looking at his peaceful face that I almost forgot that I had to wake him up. I poked him a few times and then whispered his name into his ear. He jumped up ready to attack and when he saw it was just me, he got all embarrassed and continuously apologized.

I knew I had a crush on Iruka, but I felt like a little kid when I admitted to myself. Crush is such an elementary word. But then again whenever someone brings him up in conversation I start acting like a young girl and get all giddish.

A few nights ago I was working late again and he walked me home the same night. When we got to my door, he grabbed my wrists before I could go inside for the night. He tried to hide his pink cheeks under his winter scarf, but it didn't do much for him. Then he just asked me out on a date. I answered with a yes in almost a millisecond.

Which brings us to now.

He flashed me a smile, "Oh no, you're fine." He had a large coat on with the same scarf from the other night. He wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants that he usually wore with his ninja attire and some winter shoes. He chuckled while he looked me up and down. "Are you warm enough?"

As for me, I was bundled up in a huge winter coat and a (f/c) scarf around my neck, "Oh absolutely. I may like the snow and all, but the cold is a different thing."

His chuckle turned into a loud laugh, "Well I'm glad you're warm. So should we go eat?"

I nodded yes to his question. He faced away from me for a second and I could see his cheek light up. He hesitantly held his arm out to me which caused my cheeks to match his. I hooked my arm in his as we both began to walk. His body felt so warm and cozy against mine. It felt like my home. He smelled nice too, like always. Everything about him was nice.

"So, how was work today?" I turned my face to him with a small smile. He always had interesting stories because he had such an intriguing class.

"It was good. The same old everyday things," He rolled his eyes as he remembered each part of his day. "Naruto was acting up again."

"As usual," I added with a laugh.

"Seriously, I have no idea what I'm going to do with that kid," He glared at the path ahead.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll know soon. He seems like a great kid." I know Iruka was reluctant to teach Naruto because of the Nine Tails that was sealed inside him. I didn't know who to feel more bad for. Naruto who has trouble with basically everything in his life because of the thing inside him or Iruka who has to be reminded every day of what happened to his parents. "What about your other students?"

He took a glance over at me, "They're all good. Shikamaru keeps falling asleep every class. Choji eats no matter what I say about bugs. Sasuke is still at the top of his class...and the list goes on and on. What about your students? How are they?"

"Oh they're fine. A good group of kids. I really couldn't ask for better ones," I smiled thinking about my own students. All of them. They were so cute and loveable.

We continued talking about work and so on as we made our way to the barbecue restaurant. Once inside, we took a seat at the booth and removed our scarves and jackets. I felt refreshed to have all that weight off of me. I sat across from Iruka with the grill separating us. I could feel my stomach ready to start eating itself so I was ready to devour some meat.

We placed the meat down on the grill and began waiting for it to cook.

"You know, (Y/N), I feel like I don't know much about your life outside of work," He leaned down placing his head in the palm of his hand. "If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know more about you."

My eyes widened up a little at hearing his question. I guess I really only talked about work with Iruka. So I answered his question by telling him my hobbies and what I want to do with my life as a teacher. We started eating midway through the conversation and sometimes I would have a mouth full without even realizing it. I would give him quick glances and each time he seemed so intrigued with my life. I was worried he might find it boring. I was smiling at him the whole time while talking about myself.

"You seem to live an interesting life, (Y/N)," He said as I finished talking.

I swallowed down my last piece of food, "You're just saying that." I had a playful tone to my voice.

He stopped eating for a second and looked over at me, "No I mean it. I really think you are interesting. I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't think so."

I cleared my throat trying to not choke on air. My cheeks were burning hot. He seemed so open about it. "Thank you, Iruka. I think you're amazing. I think that you care a lot about people even though you try to bury that down with this tough guy act-"

"I do not!" He intervened with a laugh.

I laughed back, "Well I think you do! It makes my heart melt..."

There was that elementary feeling again. My smile and my blush, the look I was giving him. The innocence of this date. My feelings for Iruka. I felt like a little school girl.

He scratched the back of his head with a side smile, "I'm glad I'm able to do that for you."

After he finished eating, he paid for our meal and we both put our winter gear back on. We walked out of the restaurant with our cheeks still burning pink. We stayed still for a moment staring in different directions. I felt bold and brushed my fingers against his until I just ended up intertwining our fingers entirely. I felt him tense up at first, but eventually he relaxed.

His hand was like a thermos. I wonder if his whole body radiates this heat. It just fit him. He was a little ball of sunshine in my life.

"Your hand is freezing," He whispered to me.

"Oh I'm sorry," I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

"It's fine," He held our hands up. "I like how your hand fits in mine."

If his words weren't enough, his smile definitely was. I could faint with all the heat that was circulating around my cheeks. I responded by squeezing his hand tighter. Then we made our way back to my place.

The snow crunched beneath our feet as we continued onward. I couldn't help the smile that was on my lips. He's just so sweet. I can't handle it. I hope he feels the same way and is willing to do this again.

"So since I told you about myself, you have to tell me all about you," I giggled as I inched over to his side a little.

He laughed and then started to tell me all about his hobbies and what he does outside of work. He told me about his relationship with the Third Hokage and how much respect he has for the man. He told me other things like what he thinks about during the day in which I responded with what I think about during the day. We chatted like this for what felt like forever until finally we were at my doorstep.

I really didn't want this night to end, but we did have work tomorrow. At least I would see him in less than 24 hours. I retracted my hand from his and turned to him ready to say my goodbye. He opened his arms for a hug, which I gladly accepted. I basked in his warmth and tight hug for as long as I could. I took in his scent too so I could have the perfect image of him tonight.

He pulled away from me with a smile, "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should do it again soon."

"Yes! I would love that," I took both of his hands in mine. His face was lit up by the street lamps that went up the road. I moved my hands to either side of his face and planted my lips on his nose. When I finally let go of him, he was stunned. His body was completely frozen. I giggled before stepping up to open my door, "Good night, Iruka."

Finally he snapped out of his trance, "Uh, good night, (Y/N)."

"See you at work tomorrow."


End file.
